Appreciation
by klc101
Summary: A dwarfs take on the elves in Rivendell. No slash. a little bit of elf worship.


Trying to get the creativity flowing again. Just a little bit of elf worship. Let me know what you think!

Appreciation

Gimli son of Gloin was a connoisseur of beauty. He was a dwarf after all, brought up surrounded by the most amazing and exotic jewels in all of arda. He enjoyed nothing more than to watch his torch light gleam against a vein of precious metal deep within the rocks. The thrill of pulling that fine metal out and creating even greater beauty from it was what Gimli thrived on.

He was surrounded by elves in Rivendell, the dratted creatures were around every bend. Tall, wispy looking things with lyrical voices and piercing eyes. They knew nothing of true beauty, he told himself firmly. Elves were too in love with their forests and the stars to appreciate true beauty. Gimli almost felt sorry for them.

He wound his way through the crowd, determined to reach this council so he could be done with this place and return home to his own people. He found himself alongside the ranger who had come in with the hobbits. Strider they had called him, another oddity. Yet Gimli liked the quiet man, he had been most helpful on several occasions.

The crowd seemed tohave stopped moving forward and the level of noise had dropped. 'What is going on?' Gimli asked the man. 'They are waiting for those summoned to the council to take their places, then they shall leave. They wish to see who represents them.' Strider answered. 'Well we have been summoned, shall we go take our places?' asked Gimli. 'The elf lords will go first my friend, come and see them.'

the man moved carefully through the crowd with the dwarf close behind him, suddenly Gimli could see everything. The council was to be held on a secluded raised platform with stairs leading up to it. Two elves approached the stairway, Gimli sucked in his breath in surprise, they looked identical! They had long flowing hair, black as night that spilled over their grey tunics. They wore matching grey breeches and black leather boots.

Gimli was more absorbed by their armour, it was covered in swirls and intricate patterns, the sun glinted off them and the combination of the bright armour and the raven hair was a distinct silver. Yes,Gimli told himself, definitely silver. Like two shiny silver coins, pretty yes, especially when polished, but not very valuable. They mounted the stairs and started their ascent. 'The twin sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan.' said Strider. Gimli grunted in acknowledgement.

Another elf approached. He was broad across the shoulders, he looked powerful and the air seemed charged around him. A glorious halo of yellow hair surrounded him like a mane. He seemed to nearly bound up the stairs. Gold, thought Gimli, intrigued by how the light seemed drawn to this elf who radiated life. Like a golden crown, it represents a kings station yet without it he would still be king. 'That is Glorfindel,the balrog slayer' said Strider. Ah yes Gimli had heard of this elf.

The last of the crowds murmurs died away as the next elf approached. Gimli squinted to try to see the allusive figure. He was lithe of build, tall with long strong legs. He moved like a cat, long graceful strides covering the ground effortlessly. His hair was braided away from his face and hung in a perfect cascade down the middle of his back. The light from the sun turned it molten. Like a river. Sapphire eyes swept the crowd and Gimli felt them fall on him and he was frozen in place until they passed him by.

Gimli heard Strider draw in a breath and saw him drop his head as the eyes fixed on him. Ahh the prize, thought Gimli, you could search half of arda before you found a vein of Mithril. But when you did you knew straight away. Yes, that was Mithril all right. With it you could make the most exquisite of ornaments, you could also make blades so sharp they could never be defeated. 'Who is that?' asked Gimli. Strider seemed a little dazed. 'That is the prince Legolas of Mirkwood.'replied the man. Strider drew himself up again and turned to the dwarf 'Are you ready my friend?' he asked. 'Oh yes.' replied Gimli. He would have to keep an eye on that elf, after all,blades were dangerous things. Gimli wouldn't mind though. After all,he was a connoisseur of beauty.


End file.
